


Of cereals and the stars

by TheyCallMeBol



Series: This Must Be The Place [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Lance goes shopping, M/M, Texting, he studies astrophysics, keith hides behind his motorbike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 15:01:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10516119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheyCallMeBol/pseuds/TheyCallMeBol
Summary: ‘’I did a pregnancy test’’‘’What the fuck Lance’’





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay first of all: THANK YOU?!  
> For those who left a comment and encouraged me to continue this and those who left kuudos as well!! I love all of you!!  
> And well, second, I'll start to use the images of the conversations I have saved. As I said last time, this are real conversations people send to this instagram account (@neighborsfromhell) which gave me the inspiration to write this.  
> That's all I guess, enjoy your reading! (?)

 

‘’I did a pregnancy test.’’

‘’ _What the fuck Lance’’_ his friend on the other line asked.’’ _What the actual fuck?’’_

‘’Awesome’’ he said putting the phone on his pocket and talking to the headphones.

‘’ _Are you saying random stuff at the supermarket again to see how old ladies react?’’_

‘’You should have seen her face, dude.’’ he took a box of cereal with a toy inside he didn’t have yet and tossed it to his basket. ‘’It makes groceries duty fun.’’

 _‘’Where do you even get those lines from?’’_ Hunk asked sighing.

‘’Dunno.’’ he was waiting in the line now. ‘’I just feel like it. What are you doing, man?’’

_‘’The assignment due for tomorrow.’’_

‘’Hold on, what assignment?’’ the cashier gave him a weird look. ‘’I’ll need two bags, please.’’

_‘’Physics assignment?’’_

‘’Uuuuuuuuughhhhhhhhhhh…’’ the cashier rolled his eyes and kept putting Lance’s food on the bags.’’How many words?’’

_‘’About five pages, buddy.’’_

‘’Puto Iverson’’ he muttered.

‘’It would be 43’99 dollars, sir’’ the cashier said.

‘’Sure’’ he handed him the money and took his bags. ‘’Hunk I’m about to leave the supermarket, I’ll talk to you later.’’

_‘’Bye, buddy. Drive safe and good luck with physics.’’_

‘’Same, bye.’’

He put the bags on the trunk and hopped in the driver seat. His car was old, probably as old as him, but it took him to places and could play almost all of his cd’s, so it was okay in his book.

He got home in about ten minutes and clicked the button that opened the common garage’s door. Singing the last lines with Beyonce, he went to his spot and parked.

He was almost in the stairs when he heard a sneeze. He stopped and turned, almost sure there was nobody else on the garage when he had entered. There weren't many cars anyways: the always-dirty car from the old dude that lived on the third floor, the baby blue car from the small family on the second, Keith’s motorbike and a van.

Keith’s motorbike and Keith’s mullet behind it.

‘’I can’t believe this guy.’’ he said chuckling.

He stood for a couple seconds more and left grinning. He wanted to talk to his evasive neighbor but the bags were heavy and the assignment waiting.

 

When he got home and placed all the groceries on the fridge he turned his laptop on. It was quite old (just as everything he owned) and it took its time to get working so he decided on texting Keith.

 

(13:46) Hey were you just in the garage, hiding by your car?

 

He left the phone on the couch next to him expecting Keith to take some time to reply, but his phone ranged seconds later.

 

_(13:46) I dropped my keys._

 

He couldn’t help but snort at the message. Like fuck he dropped his keys. He could just make Keith think he believed him, but... no? Who would waste this opportunity? He had to tease the boy.

 

(13:47) I stood there a few minutes. Were you hiding from me?

 

There. Three dots appeared immediately on the conversation. He could practically feel Keith’s embarrassment through the screen.

 

_(13:48) Sorry. I really just can’t deal with small talk and I didn’t want to be rude so I thought if I just hid, it wouldn’t be a thing. But now you are making it weird._

 

Was this guy serious? What the hell?

 

(13:48) Dude

(13:48) I don’t bite.

_(13:49) And I don’t know how to talk to people._

(13:49) You do realise you are talking to me

(13:49) Right?

_(13:50) It’s different._

_(13:50) And it’s not like I can avoid you if you text me._

(13:51) Well you could just not reply

(13:52) Keith?

(13:54) Are you serious

(14:02) Dude

 

Lance sighed and tossed his phone to the couch again. This Keith dude was weird. He was lucky he was cute too. Neighbor’s romantic comedies weren’t usually like this. He would have won the love interest's heart by now.

Real life sucked like that sometimes.

He started his assignment for real this time. He didn’t have any more excuses anyways.

Two hours later he received a snapchat photo of Hunk dabbing at his already finished work. He took a selfie about his own and filled the image with emojis.

Looking at the hour he decided he was hungry and his new toy was still on the cereal box, so he got up and went to the kitchen. Once he opened the little bag and found a weird little toy that looked like a robot or something, and he remembered the old lady and how funny she looked when she heard him telling the cereal box she had done a pregnancy test.

 

(16:04) Hey what do you think would happen if I did a pregnancy test

_(16:05) Lance_

_(16:06) What the fuck_

(16:07) Idk I’m curious

_(16:08) It would probably say that you are not pregnant._

(16:09) Wow we have a genius among us

_(16:10) Why do you ask me then?!_

(16:10) Dunno, mullet

(16:11) Maybe I like talking to you.

 

The three dots appeared again, and Lance was waiting a reply for his super smooth message, but eventually they disappeared.

 

(16:13) *Image attached*

(16:13) Look what I got

_(16:14) What is that_

(16:15) The most awesome toy on the universe, obv

(16:15) I’m going to name it Voltron

_(16:15) It’s amorphous._

(16:16) You are amorphous

_(16:17) Right._

(16:18) I know you love talking to me, but I have to finish a physics’ assignment.

(16:18) Ttyl mullet <3

_(16:19) Do I really need to say that it was you who texted me in the first place._

_(16:20) And stop with the mullet already_

_(16:21) And what do you mean physics_

(16:22) physics [fiz-iks] noun, (used with a singular verb) 1.the science that deals with matter, energy, motion, and force.

_(16:23) Really funny_

_(16:24) I meant what do you mean YOU have to do physics._

_(16:24) Isn’t that supposed to be something for intelligent people_

(16:25) You hurt me, pumpkin.

_(16:26) why do you call me that??!_

(16:27) You said to ‘stop with the mullet’ >:(

(16:27) >:( is your face

(16:28) Cause you’re always grumpy

_(16:29) In what world is pumpkin a good substitute for mullet?!_

_(16:30) And I got the emoji._

_(16:30) How is it possible that you can be studying physics and I got kicked out._

(16:31) Wow what

(16:31) You were kicked out…?

_(16:33) More like I left._

(16:34) Sure buddy.

(16:34) You are a dropout then.

(16:35) Why??

_(16:36) It wasn’t for me._

(16:37) What do you do now?

_(16:38) Deliver pizzas apparently._

(16:38) You got the job! Congrats!

_(16:39) Thank you I guess_

_(16:39) They really needed someone. My boss is nice._

(16:40) Do you like it?

_(16:40) It’s not exactly my dream career._

(16:41) Well I work at Target.

(16:41) But you are talking to a future astrophysic

_(16:42) Impressive._

(16:42) What will the future Keith be?

_(16:42) Idk._

(16:43) What about Keith McClain?

(16:43) It sounds good doesn’t it

(16:44) Keith

(16:46) C’mon Keith it was a joke

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!  
> This chapter is inspired in this conversation:  
>   
> from the instagram account [@nieghborsfromhell](https://www.instagram.com/neighborsfromhell/)


End file.
